Siempre fue tuyo
by Atziri009
Summary: Este es un especial de San Valentín o día del amor y la amistad


**Hola este es mi primer one-short**

**Espero que les guste**

**sin mas a leer**

POV APRIL

Han pasado un par de meses desde que supo la verdad y vive en las alcantarillas.

Después de lo que paso estoy segura que le pertenece.

FLASH BACK

Era una noche normal a excepción de que era San Valentín o día del amor la amistad. El patrullaje era algo aburrido y estada algo cansada

-Oigan chicos esperen-dije mientras me sentaba en el techo del edificio

-Esto es muy aburrido, hay que irnos-Rafa dijo

-Si, Leo-Mikey hablo

Sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Nos estaban observando

-¡LEO!-todos gritamos, al ver a Leo cayendo

Al instante todos sacamos nuestras armas. El mismo estruendo sonó. Sentí como si mi espalda quemara y caí desmallada

-¡APRIL!-fu lo ultimo que escuche

Desperté los chicos estaban a mi lado excepto Karai. Nos encontrábamos encadenados, las armas de los chicos estaban muy lejos de nosotros y por alguna extraña razón la mía estaba a mis pies apenas podía alcansarla

-Ahora que hacemos valeroso líder-Rafa dijo con un evidente sarcasmo

-Estoy pensando-respondió algo enojado

-Oigan chicos- Mikey hablo-¿donde esta Karai?

La puerta se abrió, Tiger claw entro cargando a Karai inconsciente

-¡KARAI!-todos gritamos

Tiger claw arrojo a Karai al piso, ella comenzó a despertar evitando un golpe, lo pateo y se puso de pie rápidamente, este solo retrocedió un par de pasos. Ambos comenzaron a pelear estaban dando una gran batalla ambos, sin embargo Tiger claw logro golpear a Karai en el rostro haciendo que callera. Tiger claw saco una katana dispuesto a cavársela a Karai

-¡KARAI!-grite pateando mi tessen hacia ella

Karai lo tomo bloqueando el ataque de Tiger claw, se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó otra lucha, ambos chocaban armas

Karai lanzo el tessen hacia su oponente provocándole una herida en la mejilla, el tessen volvió a ella lo volvió a lanzar pero esta vez a su mano haciendo que la soltara, volvió a lanzar el arma pero esta vez a nuestras cadenas haciendo que se rompieran. Tiger claw aprovecho la distracción de Karai golpeándola en el estomago y en la cara provocando que se estrellara contra la pared. Leo ataco a Tiger claw con sus katanas

-¡AHORA MIKEY!-Leo grito

-¡ASTA LA VISTA TONTO!-Mikey lanzo una bomba de humo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

FIN POV APRIL

April entro a la guarida viendo a Rafa, Mikey y Casey sentados en frente de la TV a Leo y Karai sentados en el sofá

-¿Segura que estas bien?-Leo acaricio con ternura la mejilla de Karai

-Si- le sonrió con ternura

-Hijos míos -Splinter salió del dojo. Al instante Leo y Karai se separaron-Leonardo, Miwa ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?

-S-si-los tres se dirigieron al dojo

-Parece que sensei ya lo sabe-Rafa dijo con sarcasmo

-Hay Rafa-Mikey y Casey dijeron

-¿Que?-dijo con sarcasmo

-Hola chicos-April se acerco a ellos

-Hola April- Mikey y Rafa dijeron

-Hola pelirroja-Casey dijo

-Mmmm...April-Donnie se acerco a ella

-¿Que sucede?-le sonrió

-Ven-ambos se dirigieron a el laboratorio. April se sorprendió al ver un camino de pétalos de rosas y decoraciones por todo el laboratorio

-April-Donnie se inclino en frente de ella April solo lo veía con un sonrojo en las mejillas-hoy en San Valentín, quiero decirte que...yo...te...amo y quiero que...-April lo interrumpió con un beso

-Creí que nunca lo dirías-lo volvió a besar

EN EL DOJO

Splinter miraba la foto de el, su esposa e hija-¿hay algo que quieran decirme?-pregunto serio

-No-ambos dijeron bastante nerviosos

suspiro-Al parecer no me lo dirán

-Decirle ¿Qué sensei?

-Leonardo, Miwa-los miro-lo se todo

-¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿DESDE CUANDO?!-ambos gritaron

-Hace un mes-respondió-¿porque no me lo dijeron?

-Padre-Karai hablo-teníamos miedo de que...

-Miwa- Splinter la interrumpió-mientras ustedes sean felices yo lo acepto

-¿E-enserio-ambos dijeron felices

-Si-les sonrió

-Gracias padre-Karai lo abrazo

-¡A CENAR!-Mikey grito desde la cocina

-Iré en un momento-Karai salió junto con Leo

Splinter entro a su habitación, salió con una rosa un su mano, la dejo a lado de la fotografía de su antigua familia-Feliz San Valentín. Mi amada Tang Shen-salió del dojo hacia la cocina al entrar los únicos que faltaban eran Donnie y April

-Karai-April y Donnie entraron

-¿Que sucede pelirroja?-se acerco a ella

-Quiero que tengas esto-saco su tessen

-Pero es ...

-Tuyo-la interrumpió dándole el tessen. Karai lo tomo y sonrio

-Gracias April. Pero es tuyo-se lo volvió a entregar

-Gracias-April abrazo a Karai y esta le correspondió.

**Acepto abucheos, criticas etc. Feliz día del amor y la amistad o san Valentín**

**¿?:¿y no hay algo mas que quieras decir?**

**Yo:No Mikey**

**Mikey:Vamos dilo**

**Yo:Esta bien. Este one-short esta dedicado a Enyd, Carolina, Beatriz, Perla, Victoria y Armel**

**Mikey:¿y que mas?**

**Yo:Yo...los**

**Todos:¡SOLO DILO!**

**Yo:Los...quiero mucho...OK YA LO DIJE**

**¿?:Ves no fue tan difícil**

**Yo:Si ya cállate Rafa**

**Rafa:Ok y luego dicen que el agresivo soy yo**

**Yo:Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
